Sammy Lawrence
'Sammy Lawrence 'é o diretor do departamento de música em Joey Drew Studios e um personagem secundário aparecendo no Capítulo 2 em Bendy and the Ink Machine. Conhecido por fazer músicas para os desenhos do Bendy nos dias antigos do estúdio, ele foi consumido por corrupções desconhecidas. Informações Descrição Embora Sammy nunca tenha aparecido como um humano dentro do jogo, a única evidencia conhecida sobre a aparência de Sammy é que ele já teve um cabelo castanho ou loiro não lembrando de qual."The last I can recall... I had a flowing cascade of brown hair.. I miss it so... or was it blonde? No matter.. it was splendid." - Hot Topic. 26 de Julho de 2017. Twitter. No Capítulo 3, "Alice" descreve Sammy como "um homem muito bonito", significando que ele era atrativo em aparência. Isso significa que ela deve ter conhecido ele antes. Personalidade O principal interesse de Sammy é escrever músicas e canções, quando ele começou sua carreira na juventude."So glad you asked! From a young age, I've been musical. Tunes would pop into my head.. it was the only logical step. ;)" - Hot Topic. 26 de Julho de 2017. Twitter. Nas fita Sammy e mostrado como um frustrado escritor de músicas. Com a adição dos inúmeros tubos de tinta que vazam em seu departamento, as bombas de tinta e todas as distrações constantes atrapalham ele a escrever músicas para o desenho do Bendy, Sammy está irritado com o projeto de Joey Drew quando ele continua colocando-o de volta em seu trabalho. A única pessoa com quem tem palavras gentis é Susie Campbell, a ex-dubladora de Alice Angel, que a refere como uma mulher muito encantadora"A charming woman.. quite... charming.. I recall only her face... that.. smile." - Hot Topic. 26 de Julho de 2017. Twitter. Pode-se inferir das gravações de áudio que ele achou difícil se concentrar em seu trabalho quando havia distrações presentes, o que provavelmente era o motivo pelo qual ele precisava de um "santuario" Aparições Capítulo 2: A Velha Canção Sammy possui dois registros de áudio, gravados quando ele era humano. Eles podem ser encontrados no Departamento de Música e no Armário de Wally respectivamente. Sammy reclama que ele e seus outros funcionários não conseguiram sair de seu departamento pelo menos três vezes desde a chegada da Máquina de Tinta, porque a tinta que flui dela manteve inundando a escada. Para drenar a tinta, Joey instalou uma bomba de tinta com o interruptor no Escritório de Sammy, frustrando-o grandemente com a quantidade de pessoas que entram e saem do seu escritório o dia todo. Em seu segundo registro de áudio, Sammy dá dicas sobre como abrir seu santuário tocando dois, três ou quatro de seus instrumentos favoritos. A ordem dos instrumentos é aleatória em todos os aspectos. Norman Polk, o projecionista, percebe o estranho comportamento de Sammy de dizer a banda e a equipe de gravação esperar no corredor no meio de uma sessão de gravação.Every day the same strange thing happens, I'll be up here in my booth, the band will be swinging, and suddenly Sammy Lawrence just comes marching in and shuts the whole thing down. Tells us all to wait in the hall." - Norman Polk, Capítulo 2. Norman ouve Sammy ligar o projetor e depois correr para o Estúdio de Gravação"Then I hear him. He starts up my projector, and he dashes from the projection booth and down to the recording studio like the little devil himself was chasing behind." - Norman Polk, Capítulo 2., e mesmo que o projetor desligasse Sammy não voltaria por um longo tempo."Few seconds later, the projector turns off. But Sammy, oh no he doesn't come out for a long time. This man is weird. Crazy weird." - Norman Polk, Capítulo 2. Isto é uma dica de como abrir o santuário de Sammy. Susie Campbell menciona que Sammy disse para ela que a popularidade de Alice poderia rivalizar com a de Bendy em sua fita cassete."People really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy says she may be as popular as Bendy some day." - Susie Campbell, Capitulo 2. Além disso, Sammy descreve a voz de Alice como tão celestial e bela."Ohhh such a voice! So.. heavenly! So beautiful!" - Hot Topic. 26 de Julho de 2017. Twitter. Wally Franks observa em seu registro de áudio que ele espera que Sammy não descubra que ele perdeu suas chaves, mais uma vez mostrando a falta de paciência do diretor musical para distrações. Dialogo center ---- center center ' Combinações ' center ---- center ---- center ---- center ---- center ---- center ---- center ---- center ---- center ---- center }}En:Sammy Lawrence Pl:Sammy Lawrence (Człowiek) Ru:Сэмми Лоуренс Curiosidades Geral = * O nome de Sammy Lawrence pode ser uma referencia a Sammy Lerner, conhecido por compor a música "I'm Popeye the Sailor Man" (ou "Eu sou o Marinheiro Popeye" em português) dos desenhos do Popeye e outras peças de músicas dos Estúdios Fleischer. ** Seu nome também pode ser uma referencia a Sammy Timberg que era o antigo diretor de música dos Estúdios Fleischer. * Ele e Norman Polk são os únicos trabalhadores que foram corrompidos pela tinta. |-|Capítulo 2 = * Junto com Susie que tem mais registros de áudio no Capítulo 3, Sammy é o único funcionário ao ter mais de um registro de áudio nesse Capítulo. * A primeira linha da transcrição de Sammy do primeiro registro de áudio como humano tem um erro. A palavra é "teve" em vez de "ficou" onde Sammy descreve como a "a tinta ficou bloqueando as escadas" * No seu segundo registro de áudio, tem um erro onde a palavra da transcrição é "have" em vez de "got", onde Sammy fala: '' "Joey Drew has his and I have mine.". '' Galeria Ss2.png|O segundo registro de Sammy Lawrence. Segundo Registro de áudio de Sammy.png|Idem, mas com a combinação diferenciada. Registro de Sammy no Armario.png|O áudio de Sammy dentro do Armário de Wally. Referencias Categoria:Capítulo 2 Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Homens